1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice coil, a speaker apparatus using the voice coil, and a method for manufacturing the speaker apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a configuration of a voice coil for use in a conventional electrodynamic speaker apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional voice coil 300 has a coil 102 wound around a periphery of a bobbin 101, and a reinforcing tape 107 is stuck to a portion above the coil 102. Cutout portions 108a, 108b, 109a and 109b are provided on upper and lower portions of the reinforcing tape 107, and both ends of the coil 102 are respectively soldered and electrically connected to lead wires 105 at connection portions 106 at the cutout portions 109a and 109b (refer to JP-A-7-288894, for example).
Since the coil of the voice coil (aluminum wire in particular) is inferior in wire flexibility, the coil is soldered in the manner so that the coil is electrically connected to lead wires such as copper wires having superior flexibility.
There is another configuration in which both ends of a coil of a voice coil and lead wires are electrically connected by being respectively soldered to copper foils stuck to a surface of a bobbin.